forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutter 3
| edition1 = | released1 = June 2013 | binding1 = Comic | pages1 = 31 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Omnibus | released2 = December 2013 | binding2 = Hardcover | pages2 = 128 | isbn10-2 = 1-6137-7792-2 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613777923 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Omnibus | released3 = November 2014 | binding3 = Paperback | pages3 = 124 | isbn10-3 = 1-6314-0057-6 | isbn13-3 = 978-1631400575 | cite3 = | series = Cutter | preceded_by = Cutter #2 | followed_by = Cutter #4 | source = }} Cutter #3: Sword, Wielder is the third issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Tos'un and Doum'wielle Armgo and the sentient sword Khazid'hea; it takes place just prior to Night of the Hunter. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art was done by David Baldeon, with David Garcia Cruz (colors) and Neil Uyetake (letters). Steve Ellis contributed cover art. Synopsis Doum'wielle has a vision of fighting and standing amidst the blood and gore of dozens of slain elves. Suddenly, she looks around and realizes that she is standing among dead orcs. The sword reasons that she is tired and seeing things. The elven hunting party soon come upon the carnage. When the other orcs of Many-Arrows discover the massacre, they will start a war. Sinnafain thinks it is still important to realize it is Khazid'hea causing the violence, not Doum'wielle herself. The elves here the orcs' drums nearby and all of them run to flee the land except Sinnafain, who remains to find her daughter before the orcs do. Unseen, Tos'un follows her. He believes that Doum'wielle is not yet in control of the sword, but she will not be found in the darkness because of their drow heritage—and that Sinnafain would not want to see her while the sword controls her. Doum'wielle sleeps but has dreams of wielding Khazid'hea against her foes, including her dead brother, her elvish kin, and her father. She dreams that she is forced to use the sword to defend herself against her father. The sword tells her that with it, Doum'wielle is strong; without it, she is doomed. When she awakes, she hears an orcish war party coming towards her. She rushes to them, to give them what they seek: Khazid'hea. She slays the entire band, including an orc fleeing the fight. She then spots an orc in the distance who has escaped to a cliff. She casts a spell to make him fall, but Khazid'hea screams in protest: the kill must belong to the sword. Sinnafain hears the sound of Doum'wielle's magic from afar. Tos'un appears and tells her it was Doum'wielle, and they are very near the cave where Tos'un first emerged onto the surface a century before. Sinnafain wonders who Doum'wielle could know that, but Tos'un explains that is the sword that knows. Index ;Characters: :Doum'wielle Armgo • Tos'un Armgo • Sinnafain • Teirflin Armgo • Berellip Xorlarrin (unnamed) ;Locations: :;Realms: Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Underdark :;Settlements: Q'Xorlarrin :;Geography: Moonwood :Menzoberranzan ;Creatures: :Deer • Drow • Moon elves • Orcs ;Organizations: :House Barrison Del'Armgo • House Xorlarrin ;Artifacts: :Khazid'hea ("Cutter") • Scourge of fangs Cover Gallery File:Cutter Comic - 3 - Cover.jpg|Issue #3 Retailer Incentive Cover Appendix Notes This collection was published as an omnibus, a hardcover edition in 2013 and a paperback edition in 2014, by IDW Publishing. External Links * Cutter #3 at IDW Publishing References Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Comics Category:Cutter Comic Series Category:Published in 2013 Category:Published in 2014